


Truths

by CrystallicSky



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Study, Introspection, Just Analysis, M/M, No Action, Pining, Seemingly unrequited love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-20
Updated: 2008-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallicSky/pseuds/CrystallicSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth isn't just fact: it's how you feel and what motivates your actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Survival

Chase Young was a very complicated man, based largely on contradictions of himself.

He was evil, yet he maintained a very strict code of honor.

He was a warrior, but could just as easily be a princess that loved material wealth and pampering.

He was particularly fond of sex, but throw a minor or an unwilling participant into the mix, and he quickly became a priest (one that actually _stuck_ to his vow of chastity, mind you).

He was firm on his decisions, yet with _just_ the right type of persuasion, his mind could be changed.

As for his relations with other people, it was much the same.

He saw great potential in Omi, but knew that should the child truly convert to evil, he would lose all appeal he had to the warlord.

He loathed Hannibal Bean, and yet owed him _everything_.

He worked alongside Wuya, but had never once trusted the witch fully.

And then, of course, there was his eccentric fanboy.

The warlord hated Jack Spicer's endless visits and praises and attention and how it inconvenienced him, but at the same time...

He knew that he couldn't survive a single day without that constant love.


	2. Your Clown

Jack Spicer wasn't all that hard to figure out, doing what he wanted when he wanted.

He'd always been picked on as a kid, and so he wanted revenge for the way he was looked down upon by everyone. It was the whole reason he had become evil in the first place.

He was greedy and selfish, but since it'd gotten difficult to keep track of the stuff he wanted, he eventually decided it'd be easiest to just own everything. It was how he had decided he wanted to rule the world.

He wanted power, but bruised easily and had never really been able to focus on something he couldn't _personally_ identify as art or science— so he went after Shen Gong Wu for their magic.

Though he had one, his mom was hardly ever around anymore, and so the goth tried instead to keep Wuya's attention and pretend _she_ was his mom for awhile. She wasn't exactly a good maternal influence, but hey, she was female, she was older than him, and she was _there_.

For a little while, he'd wanted Kimiko, because he wanted _so_ badly for at least one aspect of him to be normal, and she was the only girl around his age with which he often interacted (excluding the bimbo with the cat-puns, of course).

He'd soon given up on that and realized that no, he _couldn't_ make himself normal no matter how hard he tried to force himself to like the dragon of fire or any others of her sex, and came to terms with what, or rather _who_ he did want.

Chase Young, immortal martial arts master and his complete foil in every way.

He wanted the warlord with ever fiber of his being, yes, but it'd quickly become apparent that this was truly out of his reach.

So, instead, he would do what he could, force himself to fail at every opportunity, resulting in various slapstick, trip-falls, and really anything else that made him look like an idiot.

"Why?" you may ask, "Why make himself look stupid instead of actually trying to impress the man he loved with skill?"

Because whenever he looked _particularly_ stupid, Chase smiled, even if it was just a cruel smile, and he would do _anything_ to make him happy.

Jack Spicer would always _gladly_ be his clown.


End file.
